


Hired.

by pinkbowlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowlou/pseuds/pinkbowlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idea credit: @thighkinklarry on twitter. </p>
<p>Harry is a young trouble maker who gets stuck with a baby sitter while his parents go on a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired.

The sun had set on the horizon as the moon set high in the sky and the stars spotted the blackness above. Rain trickled from the clouds as many people were inside watching tv or eating dinner, but at the Styles home it was neither of those. Insted the family currently having their weekly "What Harry did wrong this week" meeting.

"Jesus Harry, really?" His mom Anne asked as she rubbed her temple.

"Relax mother, it was just a prank, it's no big deal". 

"No Harry, last week was a prank what you did was just wrong. Do me and your father suck at giving you attention? Are we not good enough? Please tell us why you've been acting like this." Anne pleaded as she looked her son in the eyes. 

Harry got up from the table and placed his hands on his hips. "No you're doing a swell job, now leave me alone and go on your stupid business trip." As he finished, he went down the hall towards his room and slammed his door shut. Anne flinched when she heard the slam, she couldn't help it that her and her husband we constantly busy. She blamed Harrys attitude on the fact they only see him about three times a month. She had hired a nanny to take care of the kids, but it's not the same. 

"Well Harry, are you gonna be okay?" Gemma asked as Harry walked around his room. "No Gemma, I'm gonna burn the house down while their gone." "Knowing you, you really would". "Would not!" Harry yelled into his phone. "Relax Harry, look if you want since I can't make it home I have a friend who lives like ten minutes away and I can see if they'll come over". Harry crinkled his nose as he sniffled. He knew all of his sisters friends and he'd rather be stuck on a train for six days then hang out with them. "Sure Gem". "Alright, now I gotta go okay? I love you Harry, be good!" "Love ya Gem, bye!" 

The day had finally arrived and Harry was going to have the house all to himself. His parents had left before he woke up but they did leave a note. 

"Dear Harry,

Please be good son. We trust you but we did hire a babysitter. It's Gemmas friend Louis. Don't give him a hard time. We love you Harry. 

Love, 

Mum and Dad." 

Harry shook his head and tossed the note in the trash. He made his way to the fridge to grab the carton of orange juice, which he drank from and shut the fridge with his hip. As he made his way towards the living room something caught his eye. There was a black slugbug pulling in his drive way. "Great" Harry said as he rolled his eyes. He was sixteen and had a damn baby sitter. 

Before Harry answered the knock on the door he took a swig of orange juice and opened the door with a not so friendly hello. 

"Hello, what do you want?" Harry asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"I'm Louis. I'm here to watch Harry." The small lad looked at Harry with worried eyes and ran his hands over the fabric of his skinny jeans. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you. Now to be clear here I'm sixteen, I don't need a babysitter but my parents disagree. So I suggest to make this easy you let me do what I want and you stay in the living room. Got it?" 

Louis stepped inside and shut the door, dropped his bag on the floor and looked at Harry with a smug look. "Well Harry you did make a great first impression there. However I am twenty-one and I don't take orders from asshole teenagers like you, so I suggest you watch yourself before you wreck yourself there sweetcheeks". Louis smriked and plopped himself on the couch as Harry stood there with a look of shock on his face. No one has ever talked to him like that. He coudln't believe it, so he just went back to the kitchen and put his orange juice back. 

Time passed as Louis stayed on the couch to watch The Walking Dead while Harry went back to his room to watch Law and Order. As night fell Louis decided to check on Harry. 

"Hey Harry?" Louis statted as he knocked on the young lads door. 

"Come in" Harry shouted as he turned down the tv. 

"Since it's getting late, I was wondering if you wanted me to order a pizza?"

"Yeah Pizza is fine Louis." 

"Anything you want on it? Or is pineapple and bacon okay? Louis asked as he looked around Harrys room. 

"Would you mind adding spinich?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes. 

"Uh yeah I can do that" Louis mumbled as his eyes caught the sparkley pink dildo on the floor. 

"You okay Louis?" 

Louis walked over to Harry and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry relaxed as he studied the beared man sitting on his bed. Both of them studied each other amd Harry could feel the boner in his pants growing as Louis licked his lips. "Harry, do you like older men?" 

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Harry exclaimed as he blushed blood red and huffed as he ran his fingers through his curls. 

"Hmm what a shame. You're a cute little twink. I guess since you don't like older men, your dildo will be just fine" Louis stated as he got off of Harrys bed. Harry looked up at Louis, down his back and directly at his fat ass. "You have a nice ass daddy" Harry blurted. "Do I baby?" Louis teased as he patted it and gave his right cheek a squeeze. "Yes, yes you do." Harry nodded and licked his lips. Louis walked back to Harry and cupped his cheeks. 

"You have an attitude problem baby boy and you need to be punished. Clearly you've never been properly punished and I'm gonna give you one, got it?" Louis asked as he looked directly into Harrys eyes. Harry nodded as he bit his bottom lip. The older man pulled the blanket off of Harrys lap and forced him onto his knees. Harry couldn't lie, this was turning him on, sure he's had a few fucks but this was different. It was obvious that Louis was experienced and that made Harry even happier. 

"Aww baby boy, look at how your tight little hole is puckering for me" Louis statted as he pulled Harrys boxers down. "Such a pink pretty hole baby". Harry looked back at Louis with pleading eyes and begged him to eat him out. Louis wasted no time at doing so. He spit on it and slipped a finger in and watched as Harry squirmmed. "Are my fingers better than your dildo baby boy?" Louis questioned as he twisted his fingers in and out. Harry moaned in response as he lowered his head and burried his face in the sheets. Tiny whimpers escaped Harrys bubblegum lips as Louis reached his prostate. "Daddy fuck me please,want your big dick in my tight little hole" Harry whined out as he started boucning back on Louis' fingers. "Yeah kitten? Want my big dick deep inside you?" "Fuck yes daddy." Louis pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants and quickly removed his pants and boxers. "Suck my dick first". Harry turned around and widen his eyes as he saw Louis' monster dick. Sure the others have been big, but Louis was huge. Harry leaned down and slowly wraped his soft, plump, bubblegum lips around the tip as Louis ran his fingers through Harrys chocolate brown locks. Harry bobbed his head up and down with speed as he sucked Louis off. His free hand reached underneath and rubbed Louis' balls making Louis moan louder and tug on Harrys hair harder. "Fuck baby boy, you were born to suck dick". Harry looked up at Louis with innocent eyes and let go with a pop "Born to suck your dick daddy." Harry got on Louis' lap and lined the tip upto his hole. 

Louis held onto Harrys hips as the young lads tight hole streched around his dick. "So fucking tight princess" Louis moaned out as Harry whimpered. After a minute of letting Harry adjust to the feeling, Louis started slowly thrusting into the beautiful boy. Moans filled Harrys room as Louis picked up speed and pounded Harrys hole, making Harry shake and whimper loudly. As Louis went faster Harry reached down to jerk his cock. "Oh fuck yes daddy abuse my tight little hole. I'm your fucking slut, ahh yes daddy fuck me" Harry whined as he felt the knot in stomach tighten. "Are you gonna cum you dirty slut? Fucking cum on yourself and show me how much of a fucking slut you are" Louis moaned as he held Harry down on his dick and watched as Harry spilled his cum on himself. "Daddy, I wanna taste your cum"Harry huffed as Louis pulled out of him. "Beg for it you little slut". Harry got on his knees and looked up at Louis with needy eyes and batted his long eyelashes. "Daddy please give me your cum! I need it so bad. Just imagine how pretty I'd look with your cum on my face and lips, pretty please cum on me daddy" Harry whined and stuck his tongue out which sent Louis over the edge. His cum flew out and landed in Harrys hair, eyelashes and lips. A little bit laned on Harrys tongue and Louis demanded he better swallow it, Harry did swallow and licked his lips. "Thank you Daddy." Harry smiled and got up. "Are you gonna be a good boy from now on Harry?" Louis asked as he wrapped his arms around Harrys' waist. "Yes Daddy!" Harry smiled as he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek. "Good boy, now let's get cleaned up and order some pizza so we can get ready for bed" 

"Okay daddy, oh and from now on you're hired to be my babysitter".


End file.
